


Dream

by Ambereyes90



Category: Soul Eater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambereyes90/pseuds/Ambereyes90
Summary: a night in can lead to a dream come true.





	Dream

Maka looked at Soul as he sat beside her with a bowl of popcorn. They decided that instead of going out for their Friday night they would watch a movie and spend time together. Soul relaxed into the couch and wrapped his arm around her instinctively as Maka cuddled to his side. Tonight was her choice and even though Soul complained that, she picked romantic comedies he could not complain too much. When she was able to pick the movie, she always cuddled up to his side as they watched it. Maka felt his soul jump as she laid her head on his shoulder while the movie played, she knew his feelings, she had worked with him long enough that they both knew each other's souls, she could feel his feelings through his soul wavelength as it jumped and twisted and swirled when she was around.

Maka covered her face in his chest as a sad part started and she felt his arm tighten around her before she turned back to the movie. Soul smirked as she squirmed and giggled at the movie. As the movie continued, Soul was having trouble sitting still with her in his arms as she gently rubbed her fingers along his stomach. She shifted and wrapped her leg around his as the movie came to a climax. Soul looked down at her as she continued her gentle touching. She shifted against his side again as she looked up at him and found him a lot closer than she had realized.

Soul froze, he felt as if he could not breathe as she looked up at him, mere inches from his own face. Her eyes flicked to his lips then back to his eyes and they were both stuck staring at each other. They could feel their souls churning and reaching, they knew each other's feelings, and they had pushed away keeping their friendship, afraid that if they did ever act on their feelings they would lose their partnership. Maka never wanted to end up like her mother, she never wanted to feel the heartbreak and lose him. She fought the urges to pull herself to him; she could not risk losing him. Soul knew her feelings, knew that she was afraid of losing what they had and he never wanted to push her or cause her any pain so he took it on himself, pushing away his wants and needs to keep her happy.

The look in her green eyes caught him by surprise as he felt her breath on his face before they slowly moved closer. Maka could not hold out any more, he could not hold back as he gently touched her cheek before he pulled her into a kiss. It was quick; it was finished in a blink of an eye. Pulling back, only a hair, they looked at each other. The wall crumbled, it was all gone, the dam that held them separate washed away. Soul pulled her back to another kiss, Maka pressed her lips to his letting go of her fear for even a minute, and she let herself not care about consequences. Maka shifted as Soul pulled her closer to him. She straddled his lap as he cradled her head in his hand.

"Soul." She gasped as he kissed down her jaw and nibbled at her neck. His hands roamed her body as she tangled hers in his hair while he kissed her neck and nibbled at it making her moan and gasp, whispering his name, encouraging him to continue.

As she moaned, she rocked her hips making him groan, feeling her rub against him. She did it again and heard another moan from him as he pulled away from her neck. "Maka…" He panted as she continued, feeling pressure building in her belly as she continued making him moan as she rocked gasping with each move. "Maka." He said again as he pulled her to face him. "We should stop." He gasped trying to gain control again but as she rotated her hips, grinding had him dropping his head back on the couch.

She knew she should stop, she knew Soul was right but she could not pull herself away, the more she heard him moan and gasp and call her name the less she could pull herself together. He groaned her name again. "Soul." She panted.

"We should stop…. I know…" He could not finish as she moved again. His hands grasped and roamed her body. "Maka…" He sighed before he latched back onto her neck.

"We should stop…" She said softly as she panted into his ear still grabbing his hair and rocking on his lap. "I don't want to… to be like my parents…"

Soul could not stand it. He knew what they both wanted, but he knew there was one last obstacle that was still holding them back. He could not let this end; he could not walk away from her when he knew she wanted him as badly as he wanted her. Soul twisted and laid her back on the couch, hovering over her. "I'm not going anywhere." He whispered in her ear. "Maka…" He panted as her fingers made their way under his tee shirt and started their gentle menstruations on his lower back and sides. He could not think.

Maka gasped as Soul bucked his hips rubbing against her. In a matter of seconds, the two were panting, out of breath as they pulled at each other's clothes. Soul moved faster and faster at her moans and cries of pleasure. The two were covered in sweat as he quickly pulled away from her and her and ran his hand down between her legs until she cried out his name and tensed with her climax. Coming down from her high she looked up at Soul, still hovering above her. All her thoughts, worries and fears came back to her as she realized what they had just done.

"Soul…" She whispered as his red eyes locked with hers.

Soul looked at her a minute before he pulled her into a deep kiss, letting her melt into him before he pulled back only a bit as he looked down at her. "I love you Maka. I'm not going anywhere." He said softly as she looked up at him a minute, fear still in her eyes but she did not try to move away as he pushed her damp hair from her forehead, kissing her again.

"I love you too, Soul." She sighed out as she lay in his arms, praying that he was right and that she would not end up like her parents.

Soul blinked and shifted slightly on the couch as he looked at Maka still wrapped in his arms, sleeping on his chest. It was like a dream. A dream come true. He had been in love with Maka for years and had been dreaming about her in his arms for nearly as long. He knew her fears and knew that if things fell apart between them it could end their partnership and friendship. He sighed, pulling her closer to him. He would not let that happen. He was determined.

"Soul?" She whispered as she shifted in his arms. As she looked up at him, the fear renewed in her eyes and soul, he hated it but he understood. He gently ran his hand over her hair and kissed her head.

"Good morning nerd." He smirked at her making her give a small smile as she pushed up to look down at him. She watched the silly half smirk spread across his face and could not help her feelings growing in her again. Soul felt her soul warm as she looked at him and he reached up gently touching her cheek. "I'm never letting you go." He whispered.

"You promise?" She asked worried.

Soul chuckled and pulled her into a loving kiss. "I wouldn't be a cool boyfriend if I lied." Maka looked at him surprised at the word boyfriend before a smile spread across her face. "I promise you're stuck with me."

"Good." She smiled as he stood up and pulled her with him to his room, where he proved just what he meant, recapping what they had done together the night before.


End file.
